Garden Love
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Naruko never had an ordinary life but now it got weirder especially since Sasuke came to her school on her graduation to ask her to marry him. One problem she doesn't remember him. Can the love between the two be remembered and be reblossomed.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone,_**

 ** _this will only be a two-shot._**

 ** _Enjoy the story._**

* * *

My name is Naruto Uzumaki I just recently turned eighteen years old graduated high school with my two best friends. I have long blonde hair that I keep in a ponytail, bright blue eyes that people say rival the sky, and I feel I am a pretty common woman.

I walked out the school grounds with my cap and gown with my friends and the first thing I saw was a limo with a man that had a ponytail waiting by the door. He looked vaguely familiar I just didn't know where exactly.

"Naruto, those people are looking at you." My best friend Sakura said.

"I don't care let's get going with your parents." I said walking toward her parents.

"Naruto their coming over here." Ino my other best friend said.

Ino has been my best friend since I was three years old and Sakura has been my best friend since elementary school. They always argue about everything but we're still very good friends. We have other friends of course but we usually do everything together.

"Isn't that the Uchiha heirs?" a kid on the side of us whispered.

I didn't bother to look but my friends did.

"Naruto, we're so proud and we're sure your parents would have been too. Speaking of which where is your God father?" Sakura's mother asked me seeing as I ignored everyone and walked to her parents.

"Gone for his book for a while. He tried to come back but got held up by his publisher." I said understanding why he couldn't come to my graduation.

"Are you really okay with that though, honey?" Sakura's mother asked me giving me a hug.

She knows me so well but I still don't want to burden her with my feelings.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naru, Naru." Ino and Sakura kept tapping at me.

"What?" I said turning to face the Uchiha heirs.

The younger heir seemed shocked by the sudden turn by me but the older heir just took a step forward and spoke.

"Hello Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," he was going to continue but I stopped him.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki not Namikaze." I said defiantly.

"Doesn't matter… my name is Itachi Uchiha and this is my little brother Sasuke Uchiha. He is here to ask you something." Itachi said stepping out of the way.

This was the first time of me being able to get a good look of the both of them. They are both by far two of the most handsome men I ever seen in my life. Itachi the older one had long hair tied in the back, he was lean not to muscular, and tall. Sasuke the younger one had bangs in the front of his face and spikes in the back, he was shorter than his brother but still decent height, and he was a bit more muscular than his brother. They both had jet black hair that reminded me of ravens and eyes so dark that they look black shit they probably are.

"To put it bluntly… would you marry me?" the velvet voice known as Sasuke said.

Everyone around me went quiet but they weren't the only one I was in a standstill not knowing or understanding what was going on.

"You have a week to answer me." Sasuke said and walked away.

Itachi followed after his brother and pulled him back.

"No you don't she has to answer now." Itachi said in a harsh tone.

"No, I will not marry you. I don't even know you." I said obviously shocked that they thought I would say yes to him.

I had to get away from here quickly so I turned and walked away.

"That's not how you treat someone who came so specifically to talk to you, YOU DAMN DOBE." I heard someone scream at me.

It didn't catch me right away but then it hit me hard. I turned and stomped back to the two men.

"Who the hell are you calling a dobe, you son of a bitch?" I screamed at both of them.

"YOU," I turned to look at the younger heir shocked that it was him to say it to me.

"Rest assured our mother isn't a bitch. She is a very respectful woman that knew your mother." Itachi said.

"What?" I said turning to Itachi out of the glaring match I was having with the younger heir.

"NARUTO!" I heard a familiar voice.

I turned toward the gates and seen my God Father running up to the school.

"Pervert," I said running.

"Pervert?" Sasuke said looking at the older brother who just shrugged his shoulders.

"What are you doing here Pervy Jiraya? I thought you would be with your publishers." I said looking at him as he ran up to me.

"Sorry but I completely forgot that the Uchiha heirs were going to be coming for you so we have to go." Jiraya said all that not noticing the two heirs.

"Excuse me pervert, we're right here." Sasuke said.

"Hey don't call him a pervert." I said getting into Sasuke's face.

"But you just did." Sasuke said in my face.

"That doesn't matter. You're not allowed to call him that." I said pushing him away from me.

"Naru, let's calm down." Jiraya said gesturing his hands to pull me to him.

"No, tell me what's going on." I said.

"Fine," Jiraya said running and dragging me with him.

Sasuke and Itachi seemed honestly shocked by what was happening but seemed to get to their car pretty fast to come after us but it was too late because me and my god father were already gone.

"Now tell me what's going on Pervy Jiraya." I said in a tone that demanded it.

"Okay so when I got off the phone with you I remembered that years ago your father basically gave you away to his friend and boss." Jiraya said.

"You got to be kidding me. My father set me up with that boy." I complained.

"Naruto, he's older than you by three years. Not only that but you two knew each other before your parents passed away. The last time he saw you was the funeral when you were five. I just want you to have a choice in if you want to be with him." Jiraya said.

"So, why is here and how did you know he was coming?" I asked.

"Because when you were around the age of six I cut you off from your parent's old life and that included the Uchiha family and he was upset that you couldn't come around him anymore and declared you were his." Jiraya said.

"Wait a minute he was like nine. Who listens to a child that age?" I asked outstand by everyone who would get in this situation.

"Trust me when I say this when that family any of them in that family from the moment they say they want it they go for it until they get what they want." Jiraya said pulling into a hotel.

"Jiraya, what's going on?" I ask looking around.

"We got to get you out of here or you won't be able to pick your own life." Jiraya said.

"No Pervert, I will be going back home but fixing all these problems along with it. Go back to your publisher and call me later okay?" I said getting out the car.

As I got out the car the Uchiha vehicle pulled up in front of the exit. Sasuke stepped out while his brother had the window down watching everything.

"I never in my life had to chase after a woman." Sasuke said as I casually walked past him.

"HEY I am talking to you." Sasuke said chasing after me.

As he tried to grab my arm I pushed him away from me.

"I don't know how it's hard for you to understand seeing as your twenty-one years old but I don't want to be with you and I'm not going to marry you." I said and pushed him in his chest.

"Ohhh… little brother someone just resisted your looks, money, and charm." Itachi said in a jolly tone.

"Shut up Itachi," Sasuke said threw gritted teeth.

"Why do you want to be with me? What is the point of this marriage?" I ask.

Sasuke and Itachi got really serious and it made me question if I really made the right choice by asking that question.

"Don't you remember… I always get what I want. And I told you, you will be mine forever." Sasuke said pulling me to him.

"What a declaration little brother. Now let's get going," Itachi said.

Before I could say anything Sasuke picked me up and took me to the car.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed struggling to get out of his arms.

"Stop moving you're not exactly light." Sasuke said in my ear.

I stopped moving out of shock. That was the moment he got me in the car.

"NARUTO!" Jiraya screamed from outside the car.

"Driver it's time to go," Itachi said.

I started punching and still tried to get out of the moving car.

"Stop it you damn idiot," Sasuke said pushing me down pinning my hands against the seat.

"I don't mind your kinky thoughts little brother but you should only lose your virginity to her when she's not trying to hit you." Itachi said making me and Sasuke blush.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M DOING YOU BASTARD!" Sasuke screamed.

"Get off of me," I said hitting him in the face.

"If you calm down I will get off you. At least let me explain the situation." Sasuke said.

"I don't want to hear it." I said.

"See Itachi this is why I wanted to go alone and why I wanted to give her time." Sasuke said like I wasn't here at all.

I looked at Sasuke shocked that he actually wanted to do a normal action after all of this.

"But little brother if you didn't you would be stuck marrying the other Uzumaki and I knew you didn't want that now." Itachi said still like I wasn't here.

"What Uzumaki?" I ask.

"Karin Uzumaki," Sasuke answered in a gloomy tone.

"See this is a major problem that occurred when you stopped coming to our house on the estate. Other Uzumaki family members took over your old family home and the daughter of your uncle wants Sasuke to get married to his daughter and our father is considering agreeing." Itachi explained.

"Why don't you just agree? I was just a means to an end." I said not really getting what was going on.

"I will not marry that god awful woman. She is wretched and I don't care about her." Sasuke said in a dismissive way then looked out the window glaring at nothing in particular.

"But why me?" I ask.

Itachi seemed surprised but Sasuke turned around and grabbed my hand like it was a symbol.

"Because you have been my goal since the first time we met." Sasuke said in a gentle tone letting my hand go.

"You might not remember us because you were really young but you were really close to Sasuke and me. It is nice to see that you were raised well despite you calling your God Father a pervert." Itachi said.

"I was close to you guys?" I asked shocked.

"We were… well you two were always together. The last thing you said…" Itachi was saying before he stopped suddenly.

I looked to see Sasuke glaring at his brother like he was going to kill him.

"What did I say?" I ask.

"If you don't remember I can remind you." Sasuke said as the car stopped at the Uchiha estate.

"SASUKE! Wherever have you gone to my love?" a red head with glasses came running down the path screamed.

Sasuke glared at the person and didn't seem to want to talk.

"Itachi, please deal with her while I show Naruto where me and her use to play." Sasuke requested and his brother intervened just before the red head could get to us.

"Come on," Sasuke said grabbing my hand and taking me into the garden around the house.

I don't understand I remember so little from when I was five and younger. I barely remember my parents but I could feel their love. I saw pictures of after the accident and knew I was in it but don't remember anything of that day or how it happened.

"We used to play here," Sasuke said pulling me under a tree where roses surrounded it.

I sat down and a memory came back to me. It was from when I was smaller really small.

"Naruto, we're going on a trip now." Kushina my mother said to me.

"But mommy I want to play with Suke." I whined.

"Next time," my mother said but there never was a next time.

"Suke," I whispered.

Sasuke hugged me immediately.

"I thought after the accident you wouldn't remember me. Everyone told me to give up because you would never remember me but I couldn't no matter how many times people told me too." Sasuke said putting his forehead against mine. "I missed you so much," Sasuke whispered before he kissed me.

As he kissed me another memory came back to me.

"Mommy, I want to get married." Little me said.

"To who my darling?" my father asked me.

"To Sasuke," little me said.

"I will make it happen." My father said with my smiling mother next to him.

I grabbed his head and kissed him harder than before and it seemed to shock him. But what shocked both of was that I started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he pulled away.

"Maybe they should have brought me to you sooner." I said with a soft smile.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"It means I will marry you but you better take care of me." I said.

Sasuke seemed to be barely able to control himself before he jumped on me kissing me gently on the forehead, to the cheek, and to my mouth.

"Really little brother? Can you ever control yourself?" Itachi said abruptly.

"My, my, are we interrupting something?" their mother asked.

"MOM, ITACHI, did you have to interrupt?" Sasuke screamed blushing.

"So mother we were interrupting them." Itachi said.

"Yes it seems we did," his mother said.

Sasuke got off me grumbling and grunting toward everyone that it made me laugh.

"We haven't seen that laugh or that smile in years around our house and trust me it was missed." Sasuke said before kissing me.

"It's okay Sasuke," I said.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow not sure what I was talking about.

I pat his head gently and smiled saying "I'm home now," I said.

Sasuke let a gentle smile grace his lips and a single tear came down his eyes.

"Welcome home Naru," Sasuke said giving me a hug in the garden where we fell in love.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? Naru-to what is yours?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke," Sasuke said.

"Suke," Naruto said.

"Fine only you can call me Suke. Do you want to play with me?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded quickly and chased after the dark-haired boy. That was when the love began and let's see how it continues for the two.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **The beginning is in Sasuke's P.O.V. but the ending is in no one's p.o.v. This one fought me for a while but I think it came out to be a good two shot.  
**_

 _ **Enjoy the story..**_

* * *

It has been a year since me and Naruto were reunited and she has been driving me completely crazy in a good and bad way. The first month was hell because Karin wouldn't leave Naruto alone until Naruto actually put her hands on Karin and dare shall I say that it wasn't a pretty sight. After that Naruto and Karin seemed to start getting along. As for me I wanted her to be a stay at home wife and mother but she by no means wants to do that. She said over her dead body will she be a stay at home wife and mother. My mother was and so was hers so I don't see the problem in it. Maybe it's because she is such an independent person that she became that way.

Our wedding is in two days and we won't be together after tonight since my mother is still doing final touches for the wedding. I don't care about a fancy wedding but she was determined to have the wedding at my mother's house in the garden where we first made our promise so I couldn't deny that request especially with the way she looked at me while asking.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" I asked as she was running around the table with the baby fox I got her as a wedding present after she told me they were her favorite animal.

"Playing with Kurama." Naruto said quickly running out the kitchen to are living room.

I followed them just in time to see both jump on the couch. I went by them sitting down next to her picking Kurama up and setting him on the floor because he needed to learn that he couldn't be on the furniture.

"What gives Sasuke?" Naruto asked looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You know I don't want him on the couch it's bad manners." I said having to explain to her once again.

"Not that again," Naruto said pouting her cute lips while Kurama yipped in agreement with her.

"Yes this again," I said already exhausted by this conversation.

"He won't rip at the couch." She defended.

"It's not that and you know it. I don't think pets should be on the furniture. He also has his own bed he can lay on but you continuously let him on our bed." I said sighing.

"I can't leave him alone. He feels lonely," Naruto said pouting.

"And that's why I don't say anything about him being on the bed anymore but the couches and the table are another story. I don't want him on them." I said.

As I said that I saw the wheels in her eyes turning and it seemed to be happening with the fox to because they looked at each other and she smirked looking at me.

"So you don't want him on the couch?" she questioned.

"Correct," I said.

"Kurama," she called and he jumped right in her lap and turned to smile at me. "He's not on the couch he's on me." She said smiling while Kurama rubbed on her face.

This is one of those moments that he drives me crazy in a bad way. She has a way of twisting my words against me and it is infuriating to deal with.

"Touché Naruto," I said sighing standing to go to the kitchen.

I started pulling are dinner out of the fridge and freezer when I heard them come into the kitchen. Naruto came up behind me and put her arms around me kissing the back of my neck. I stopped my motions just letting what was happening happen. See me and Naruto haven't been sexually active yet seeing as she wants to be married before she has sex but my desire for her has grown exponentially that it drives me. I am okay with waiting until she starts to turn me on. I love her but it could be too much from time to time.

But right now I want the attention so I let her continue doing what she is doing letting my head down revealing my neck more for her. She purred appreciatively. I love how she makes my body feel it gets so intense and sometimes I want to do nothing more than rip off all her clothes and take her.

I finally decide I need some action myself wanting to get to her tantalizing gorgeous skin so I spun around kissing her deeply making her moan in my mouth. I could never get enough of this beautiful woman. **NEVER!** My love for her transcends past the heavens and even hell. She got rougher with the kiss and I lifted her off the ground setting her on top of the counter top. She pulled my hair back roughly to tilt my head back and slipped her tongue in my mouth.

"Sasuke," Naruto hummed out getting off the counter.

"What do you think you're going?" I said pulling her back to me wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Going to the living room to wait while you cook us dinner." Naruto said twisting her hips in a seductive way while she walked out the kitchen.

Man she is sexy too sexy. I can't get enough of her. I started to cook as she watched tv with Kurama. When the food was finished I went to go get her so we could eat together to find her curled up with Kurama lying on top of her. I guess they listened when I said I didn't want him on the couch. Still to this day I can't believe I found her since Jiraya always moved her until she got into high school. I was even lucky that my brother found her again to begin with. That troublesome old pervert. I can't help but stare at her while she sleeps she looks so sweet and young.

"Naruto," I said gently pushing her to wake her and sitting by her legs.

"Mmm…" Naruto groaned in her sleep.

"Wake up… Naruto if you don't wake up I am going to touch you in places you don't want me too until we get married." I said threatening her.

We decided that we weren't going to have sex until we get married which is fine since I waited years to be with her to begin with. I can't believe she was raised by a perverted author and still kept her innocence and her virtue. Those words seemed to wake her up.

"What?" Naruto said raising her eyes to look at me.

Kurama jumped off her to his bowl of food.

"Come eat," I whispered getting up from the spot I was in to give her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

As I started to pull away from her I got caught by her eyes and stopped moving immediately. She just started to stare at my lips and I couldn't help but looking down to her lips too.

"We should get up and go eat." I said quietly as I lowered myself to be above her lips hovering.

"Or we can stay right here and you can kiss me." She said gently pulling me down to her kissing me roughly.

I kissed back just as rough. How we didn't go farther than this is unbelievable to me but I don't mind waiting. I was instantly pushed off her and onto the couch with her getting on top of me giggling.

"What are you laughing about?" I mumbled.

"The face you made was funny." Naruto said smiling looking down at me.

I didn't say anything else just pulled her down and started kissing her to shut her up. All I felt was her hands go into my hair as she tugged on it that was when the moment was ruined by the phone.

"Answer it," Naruto said getting off of me.

I grabbed my phone seeing it was my mother I answered it.

"Hi mother," I said.

"Hey honey, do you know when I should pick Naruto up tomorrow?" my mother asked.

"Around twelve," I said.

"Okay then tell her to be ready. Love you my boy," my mother said.

"Love you too mother see you tomorrow." I said and we hung up.

"What did your mom want?" Naruto asked sitting up on the couch getting off so we could walk into the dining room to eat.

"She wanted to know when she was picking you up tomorrow." I said.

"Can you believe it that we will be getting married in two days? I will tell you I can't." Naruto said sitting down.

I followed suit with sitting down and preparing to eat my food.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because just last year I was graduating from high school and you were showing up at my school with Pervy Gramps trying to keep you away from me." Naruto said.

"I question your grandpa's motives for keeping you away for so long." I said.

"You might question it but I don't. He wanted me to chose who I belong with and I get that. That's why he will be walking me down the Isle in two days or should I say day and a half." Naruto said.

"You can still reconsider on that, you know?" I said nonchalantly.

"What? I will never replace Pervy Gramps." Naruto said outstouded.

"Of course not, how was your day?" I asked casually.

"It was boring, you left early and I didn't have to do any wedding preparations so I was stuck here with Kurama. We were bored," Naruto whined cutely.

"You looked like you were having fun when I came in." I said picking up a piece of my food.

"That's because we were at our wits end so we just started running around." Naruto said enthusiastically.

I couldn't hold back the smile I gave her. Always so energetic. We finished our food and decided to watch a movie and I guess we fell asleep there because the next thing I know it was morning and I heard my doorbell and someone banging on the door calling our names.

"Naruto, we got to get up." I said to the sleeping beauty that happens to be on top of me.

"I don't want to get up." Naruto grumbled looking up at me with sleepy eyes.

I was tempted to just let us both keep sleeping comfortably but I knew it was my mother at the door and she wouldn't got away until she got what she came for. I tried again to rise my sleepy aggressive fiance but this time she just went for my neck kissing it lightly.

"Oh no not there Naruto. We got to get up now my love. My mother is at the door you know how she gets when she is kept waiting." I said struggling to get Naruto off me now before she made me horny and my mother sees when she comes in.

"Fine," Naruto said gently as she got up and walked to the door.

I had to stop and take a deep breath because what she did really caught me off guard. She never really makes advances like that accept on certain occasions. It was her way of saying she didn't want to leave or want me to leave.

"Hello Sasuke," I heard my father say as he came in the living room.

"Hello father, Itachi, mother," I said seeing as all my family made to the living room with my fiance in toll.

"Well Sasuke you don't look ready at all." Itachi said gesturing to my clothing.

"We just woke up," Naruto said walking toward me.

"That explains us having to pound on the door." Itachi said.

I glared at my brother because now he was just being an asshole.

"Stop being an asshole Itachi." Naruto said then pulled me off to our room so we could get ready to go.

"You called Itachi an asshole again." I said digging in my closet to get my outfit for the day.

"Well he was being one," Naruto said shrugging her shoulders and heading to the bathroom.

Naruto and Itachi still didn't really get along seeing as Itachi was trying to force her to marry me but it got worse within the year of me and her being together. They would do petty things to each other. One time when we were at a restaurant Naruto tripped Itachi into a table and he had food all over him. I had to refrain from laughing because it was hilarious. Then there was another time where Itachi pushed Naruto into my father making him spill his liquor all over him to say my father was pissed is an understatement.

"You two need to start getting along seeing as you two will be family in a day." I said through the door.

"What are you talking about? Me and Itachi get along but it just builds up and we mess with each other just like how you two do to each other." Naruto said opening the door to see my face.

"Okay, you can say that or whatever but he pushed you into oncoming traffic that one time." I said remembering one time Itachi tried killing her.

"Oh come on who couldn't get out of that." Naruto said brushing it off.

Okay I guess they do get along in a murderous killer type of way. They both are pretty sadistic so it's not shocking.

"My dear, you both are nuts." I said grabbing a hold of her by the waist.

"Thanks I guess. Tomorrow," Naruto said looking at us in the mirror.

"We will be married." I said as she leaned her head back onto me.

"Are you scared?" Naruto asked.

"Kind of but I am excited too." I said honestly.

She spun in my hands and gave me a kiss saying everything I needed to know. The nervousness she felt and how scared she was.

"It will be fine." I said firmly.

"I know," she said gently but firmly too.

"Naruto! Are you ready to go?" My mother yelled from the living room.

"YES!" Naruto screamed looking at me. "I will see you tomorrow at the alter." Naruto said before kissing me taking my breath away. "I love you," she said and pulled away running out the room.

"I love you," I whispered even though she wasn't in the room anymore.

"Well little brother I love you too." Itachi said appearing in my doorway.

"I wasn't talking to you." I said walking toward the door to get out of my room.

"Yeah, yeah who cares," Itachi said as we walked to my father.

The next time I will see my dear the love of my life it will be on the alter of us getting married.

The day before the wedding was filled with gifts from bridesmaids and best men for the wedding. It was a day full of talking about what was next and thinking and longing for the other.

Now today was the day everyone was waiting for the wedding day. It was a beautiful day outside and lucky for that because it was an outdoor wedding in the backyard of Sasuke's parent's house under the cherry blossom tree that they carved their names into all those years back. The pathway to the tree wasn't that decorated seeing as they were in the garden but the path was marked by a red carpet. But once you got to the altar it showed a sign of who was getting married. There were only so many people coming to the wedding so they didn't need that many chairs, only one-hundred people were coming.

"Can you believe she's getting married?" Sakura said to Ino.

"I can believe it." Shikamaru sighed next to his girlfriend Temari.

"Of course you can." Gaara said.

All of Naruto's friends were there not wanting to miss it for the world.

"I thought she would marry Shikamaru or Kiba though to be honest." Shino said.

"I was in love with Hinata. How could you think that?" Kiba said.

"Whatever," Shikamaru sighed.

"I am just glad that it's not a forced marriage." Sakura said with a smile.

"Yeah," Neji agreed.

"THE POWER OF YOUTH WILL PREVAIL!" Lee screamed.

Tenten came from behind and hit Lee in the back of the head. "Shut up Lee," Tenten said sitting between him and Neji.

"Sasuke, are you ready?" Fugaku asked his son.

Sasuke took a deep breath and nodded his head.

"You look nervous?" Kakashi said from the doorway.

"Well I am," Sasuke said honestly.

"Honest answers are always a good sign." Kakashi said.

"I am ready as I will ever be." Sasuke said ready to walk to the end of the altar and wait for Naruto.

Sasuke only invited two of his friends Jugo and Suigetsu. Thankful that Jugo came because Suigetsu has the tendency to try and do crazy shit when he's around liquor.

Sasuke walked down the aisle and was waiting for his bride to come with her big disturbance of a grandpa.

'I swear if that old man is late I will find him and kill him.' Sasuke thought as he waited at the altar.

"Naru, are you ready to go?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes, but I am really nervous. Is that normal?" Naruto said fidgeting around.

"It is normal my little monster." Jiraiya said from the doorway.

"Pervy Gramps, I am so glad you're here." Naruto said running to him.

"You look beautiful with your hair down like this, but I got something for you." Jiraiya said pulling out a pin from his pocket.

It was a beautiful blue pin to clip up some of her hair that matched Naruto's eyes. It was her mother's pin that she wore on her wedding day and Mikoto recognized it immediately.

"You had it all this time?" Mikoto said walking up to put it in Naruto's hair.

"Yes of course, it took me a while to find it but I found it in time." Jiraiya said with a smile.

"Now your ready to go," Mikoto said pushing her toward Jiraiya.

Mikoto was smiling with tears in her eyes.

Naruto was in an all white gown with no particular designs her and Sasuke weren't really crazy about designs. But on the back of the dress it showed the Uchiha and the Uzumaki-Namikaze symbol, proof of where she comes from and where she is going. Naruto's hair was down for the most part aside from the clip that held part of her hair. She didn't want to have a veil to hide her face.

Sasuke was in a black yukata with the Uchiha symbol on the back. The back of his hair was sticking up everywhere but the front of his hair was to the sides so it wouldn't be in his face.

When the music started Sasuke turned toward the path to see if and when his wife was going to be coming down the aisle. She finally came into sight and Sasuke was blown away. Naruto doesn't like wearing heels or dresses but she was wearing both and she had her hair down with just a pin and Sasuke almost wanted to pull her down the aisle to make the procedure go faster. But when Naruto smiled at him seeing him blush made her happy after this year.

"You look beautiful," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto blushed at the comment and Sasuke smirked at her reaction.

"We are gathered here today, on this joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Anyone who disagrees that this man and woman should be together should speak up now or forever hold your peace." The pastor said.

No one spoke it was dead silent and if anyone were to stand up would have to deal with a very deadly Uchiha because he was going to kill them for it.

The pastor continued, "Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you."

It was just silence and Sasuke could barely hear anything the pastor was saying seeing as all he wanted to do was kiss the life out of the beautiful blonde in front of him. He did hear yipping from Kurama who was being held by Itachi surprisingly.

"Sasuke, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" The pastor said looking at Sasuke.

"I do," Sasuke said not even having to think about it.

"Naruto, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" the pastor said.

"I do," Naruto said with a beautiful smile only looking at Sasuke.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The pastor said not even being able to finish his sentence before Sasuke swooped down to take the blonde's lips.

She was finally his and he knew it that right here was the moment he was waiting for all his life. Naruto kissed back just as hard and was as happy as him but was shocked to see tears coming down Sasuke's eyes.

"Wow, I never thought I would see the day." Naruto whispered to him holding his cheeks after they broke the kiss.

"Shut up," Sasuke said shy but bit her lip.

There were catcalls going on and Itachi decided at that moment it would be best to let the fox go to his owners. Kurama jumped onto Sasuke's leg yipping at him. Sasuke and Naruto looked down to smile at the fact that Kurama didn't want to be left out. They walked down the aisle with the fox trailing behind them. Now all they had to get through was the reception and then they would be on their way to their honeymoon. Sasuke was glad that Kurama and Itachi got along because that's who he was leaving him with while they were gone for two weeks.

"Throw the flowers Naruto." Sakura said all the women were getting impatient.

"Ready," Naruto said turning away from them.

Sasuke was already ready to take off the garter so he can toss it too.

"I caught it!" Sakura screamed excitedly.

"My turn now," Sasuke said going to the floor to take the garter off.

He decided he wanted to take it off with his teeth grazing her leg as he did that sending a shiver up her spine as his dark eyes looked up at her with desire. When he was done he stood up and all the guys were getting ready to catch it. This was the funniest thing that could possibly happen and Sasuke and Naruto couldn't stop laughing because Itachi caught it without even trying.

"Okay, so I will like to make a toast. Hello everyone, my name is Jiraiya for those of you that don't know I am Naruto's grandfather. To think after all these years of taking care of you that you would become the beautiful young woman that you are today. Your parents would be so proud of you and I am happy that you are happy. As for you Sasuke don't hurt my grand baby and take good care of her." Jiraiya said.

"I will take care of her." Sasuke mumbled only Naruto hearing him.

Naruto kissed his shoulder and he smiled at her kind gesture.

"Foolish little brother, I am happy that you got the woman you always wanted seeing as you never had any other women in your mind. You never steered away from the path that you happen to be on. I am happy that you found the love of your life. As for Naruto welcome to the family." Itachi said smiling at the both of them.

After all the people gave their toast Sasuke had his one dance with Naruto they made a break for it not wanting to be there anymore.

The moment they got to the hotel for their honeymoon in Paris it was a sighing relief for both of them. Sasuke wasn't sure whether he could go for what he wanted so was shocked when Naruto pushed him against a wall and started kissing the life out of him.

Sasuke didn't mind her being rough with him he just picked her up and threw her on the bed following after her kissing her lips roughly loving how initiative she was being. Sasuke started to take off his yukata slowly letting it fall off his shoulders as he did that he watched Naruto's eyes get darker with desire. That was one thing Sasuke liked. He started to kiss down her jaw to her neck and bit her harshly in a few places making her moan from the action.

The more she moaned the more animalistic he got.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered flipping them so she would be on top of him.

She started to take her gown off slowly and he just watched with hungry eyes, not believing she was giving him a show and he was loving every minute of it.

"Naru..." Sasuke started but Naruto put her finger on his mouth to stop him from talking.

"Be quiet Sasuke," Naruto said gently as she took off her dress where she was only wearing the lingerie that was under.

Sasuke licked his lips and groaned when she made contact with his already erect dick. Sasuke didn't know how long he would last having sex with her but he wanted it to be magical for her and himself but in reality he knew it was going to hurt.

Naruto started to pull his yukata off him so he was only in his boxers and she was milking the sight of him.

"My turn now," Naruto said going down to his neck biting and licking leaving marks all over his neck and going lower to his chest.

Sasuke was panting at this point and growing impatient by the slow treatment that he was getting. He growled and took her off him pushing her to the bed getting on top of her. He rubbed his erect penis on her clit making her groan and understand what Sasuke wanted.

"I want you, I want you so much." Sasuke said giving her neck and jaw gentle bites as he grabbed one of her breast roughly.

She groaned under the treatment he was giving her and bit his shoulder as he kneed her area down below making her want him more.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Naruto groaned.

"That was what I was waiting for." Sasuke said picking her up to take off her underwear and bra so she would be bare then he went for his kicking them off so he was completely naked in front of the woman he loved with all his heart.

"Gentle or rough is your choice?" Sasuke said straining himself to keep from just going full force.

"I didn't think I would have an option." Naruto said with a sadistic smirk that made Sasuke shiver.

"Fine then you don't." Sasuke said pushing himself in her.

She groaned at the pain but held onto him her nails digging into his back. He ignored the pain as he filled her completely to the hilt completely still waiting for her to tell him to move.

"Move Sasuke," Naruto said panting.

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice and started moving gently calming Naruto considerably. He wanted them both to enjoy it not her be in pain. When she started moaning more for him he started to move faster. The more she moaned the more over the edge he was being pushed.

"Fall over," Naruto said pushing Sasuke completely over the edge.

He growled pushing in deeper as Naruto moaned. They both moved together and moaned in each other's ears panting and calling each other's names. Sasuke couldn't get enough of this girl.

He hit special spot making her climax which made her walls tighten around him making him cum too screaming her name.

"I love you," Sasuke said pulling out of her.

"I love you," Naruto said laying her head on top of his chest.

They fell asleep like that. The two weeks of their honeymoon was filled with day trips doing a bunch fun things to nights giving each other what the other wanted. They both couldn't get enough.

When they finally got home they decided to have a family dinner by their house but Naruto was puking for three days since they got back so she decided to take a pregnancy test. As everyone was coming into the house guided by Sasuke while Naruto was in the bathroom finding out what she thought to be true. She was pregnant.

"Yeah mother, she will be out the bathroom in a few minutes." Sasuke said not knowing his wife took a pregnancy test.

Naruto came out to the living room ignoring everyone only looking at Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Naruto called to him.

Sasuke turned to see his wife crying not sure why she was crying he ran to her.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke said scared.

Naruto started laughing still crying but they were happy tears.

"Sasuke, I am pregnant." Naruto said crying but with a smile on her face.

"REALLY?!" Sasuke screamed excited.

Naruto nodded her head only to get picked up and spun around.

"SASUKE PUT ME DOWN!" Naruto screamed about to puke again.

"Oh sorry," Sasuke said setting her down and following after she ran off to the bathroom again.

"Well it looks like we're going to be grandparents now." Mikoto said to her husband.

"Now they are starting their own family." Fugaku said.

"I hope your happy Kushina and Minato." Mikoto said smiling as she saw a picture of all of them before they died on the mantle.

"I'm sure they are," Fugaku said grabbing his wife by the waist.

That's when complete chaos took over the house. The love that started from a child wish bloomed into a garden of love.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_

 _ **I am sure everyone that likes this story wanted me to post this soon. so now here it is. Since this story is done I will be taking it off the list and another story will be taking off hiatus.**_

 _ **Seriously to the person that keeps writing negative ass comments. Get a damn life you lonely pathetic human.**_


End file.
